On and Off
by KianajLau
Summary: Those couples who on and off date are ridiculous. ... I'm ridiculous. An AU Thaluke short story. Unknown Fan!
1. Prologue

I hadn't gotten it. I never did and I still don't. I hate people who on and off date. Just make up your mind already. I mean you got together in the first place for a reason and that was to, ew, be romantically involved and begin a relationship. Obviously that would mean that you'd have to have liked one another. And when that spark dies, it dies, you mourn for a bit with a gallon or two, or ten, of cold, hard ice-cream thats about the same feel as your heart, and then you set up an archery range with your ex lover's face on the target. Maybe even a full body cutout and the bullseye will be their heart. See how _they_ like having their heart ripped out and broken. Well, maybe an arrow wouldn't be the cause of someone's heart being ripped out. Fine, turn over the cut out and stab them in the back. Repeatedly.

But once that's over, it's over. Just like that. The sparks gone, the mourning phase is over. He's done. You're done. The two of you are done. Well, that's how I always thought it would be. It'd gone that way for Piper and Silena in the past, and even Zoe, though the latter has now sworn off men, now. I think I should too.

But I can't, because I'm hooked. The spark died out months ago, and yet here I am, over the mourning period, that lasted _much_ longer than it should've, and crawling right back at him. I'm running out of arrows and money for cardboard cutouts.

Just make up your mind already. I'll laugh in the face to whoever has said that to anyone ever. Make up my mind? How can I do that when choosing between having him and not is like asking someone to choose whether or not they want to continue living or to die?

Okay, so maybe the answer to that is simple. It should be. And it is.

But no. I'm not choosing him. I'm done. I'm done with him, with this, with these gods dam emotions. We're not getting back together. Again. Again, again, again. I swear, this time I'm done. We're not going to be like those silly on and off couples, because, really, either the sparks there or it's not. And if it's not? Too bad, go buy some arrows, cardboard, and ice-cream, but don't complain to anyone because it's not worth complaining about.

Those couples who on and off date are ridiculous.


	2. Chapter 1

I'm ridiculous.

I'm a ridiculous girlfriend, who has a ridiculous boyfriend, and we're both in a ridiculous relationship that can only end ridiculously.

It's so ridiculous I want to laugh.

And I'm a hypocrite.

'Just make up your mind already,' this and, 'Those couples who on and off date are ridiculous,' that. I'm just saying, I don't like having my words used against me and that I'm pretty handy with a bow and arrows, or even bow and _arrow_. Scratch that, I'm frickin' amazing with those.

But, I can't help it. We established that okay? The spark died out, for him, for me, for us, a _long_ time ago. And I ended my mourning phase, what, two hours ago? And it's been, what? Three months since I've contacted him? And now, miraculously, the spark is back. How and why it happened, I have no idea. Am I glad that pesky little spark came back? Hellhounds no.

Life was horrible without him, and now that I still don't have him and have a _ridiculous_ crush on him? Please, kill me now.

I'd like to say that it had started out as a pretty regular day, nothing out of the ordinary had happened. It was the same routine ever since we broke up. Or, more specifically, _I_ broke up with _him_.

* * *

"Can it, Pipes," I growled into the phone into the phone. Piper groaned on the other end, "Look, Thals, I know you hate listening to me say it, but frankly, Jason's hot. I like him and I want you to talk to him for me. And it's not like you're one hundred percent opposed to romance now like you were half a year ago," I winced at her words, which were hitting a soft spot in my heart. Tell anyone I said that and I'll have your head on my wall, right next to the deer I shot last summer. "Just put in a good word for me, okay?" I stifled a groan as I heard the familiar hearty and gorgeous laugh rounding the corner of the hall. I hid behind a pillar, thanking the gods that I worked off all that ice-cream. "I'm serious, Piper. Shut. Your. Freaking. Mouth. _Now_." He was coming closer. His voice carried through the halls much louder than those of his friends as he made a dumb remark on the game that was happening. A girl laughed, a beautiful one really, not like those fake Drew Tanaka like laughs, but I ground my teeth together.

"Look," I heard Piper sigh irritably. "I know Luke," I swear I'll need to get fillings for my teeth, "is still a sore subject for you, but-" I put her on mute. Shoving the phone in my shoulder strap bag and hefting it up toward my chest, I hugged myself and prayed he wouldn't notice me. "Hey, so how are you and Rachel doing?" A guy's voice asked suddenly. I hugged the bag tighter, though it couldn't really be considered a hug anymore. I was strangling my bag. "Eh," I could just _tell_ that Luke shrugged. "We're just friends." I dared myself to peek around the corner.

A girl, with paint splattered jeans, a baggy t-shirt, holding a brown gym back that seemed to be holding art supplies was walking next to Luke, but at a fair distance away from each other. Her face had gold makeup- no, paint- smudged on it, and a blue plastic hairbrush was stuck in her frizzy red hair instead of a hair clip or bobby pins. Her green eyes didn't hold anything in them other than a bright light that made me wanna strangle her with a daisy crown because she seemed so happy. Her face was dotted with freckles and a wide smile was gracing her features. She didn't look like she hated Luke's response, so I figured they really were just friends.

"And Thalia?" The same guy asked. Wait a minute. As the group got closer I noticed it was none other than Nico who had spoken. I still couldn't see them, but his voice was clearer now as they were only a few classrooms down from turning to my hallway and I could recognise it easier. I smiled. Of course he would ask that, for me no doubt. He was like my little brother, but he was also one of my best friends. Sure, he was a _bit_ younger than me, but we had a lot of common and he was pretty chill. "Eh," I could tell Luke shrugged again, but his 'eh' sounded strained. "We're… good." He sounded uncertain, but to be honest, I _felt_ uncertain. And ridiculous.

I was ridiculous. Hiding from my ex-boyfriend? That's low. And listening in to his conversations about me? I'm sorry, I can't hear you when you're all the way up here and I'm so dam low I'm on the other side of earth. Even if Nico was going to tell me later, this was still… ridiculous.

And so I stepped out from behind the pillar and began walking to my next class. Usually, I waited for him to pass me by while I hid in the bushes, but today I was let out late and Piper had called, so I'd had to settle for the pillar. But today, I was walking toward class before he passed me. And I was walking right to him.

I unmuted my phone, Piper seemed to have not hung up, and brought it to my ear. Without whispering, which I found hard to do as my throat was completely dry, I spoke into the phone, "Pipes?" I cringed, reaching into my bag and getting out my water. "Hey, Thals. Luke's coming around the corner isn't he?" I nodded, and I could tell she knew I was. We were just that close, Piper, Annabeth, and I. We didn't need to speak to be able to understand one another. "I'll be here if you need me. Now, laugh." I did, and it wasn't forced. I didn't know why I was laughing, I just was. Piper's command was so… out there and random that I couldn't help it. I unscrewed the cap to my water bottle, bringing it close to my lips as I tried to stop laughing and drink the dam water. I held the phone between my ear and shoulder, "Thanks, Pipes, I really needed to laugh. But why'd you make that comment? It was so rand-" I yelped, a none girlish yelp I'll have you know, as I felt water begin to seep through my shirt and I heard my phone fall to the floor. I didn't even look up, feeling my eye twitch as I brought my hand up and slapped the person near the head. I seemed to have gotten the person's cheek, because the sharp sound of flesh on flesh echoed throughout the corridors. "What the hellhound, you as-" I stopped talking when I looked up.

This is freaking ridiculous. "Oh, hey Luke." He was smiling down at me, and he looked so gods dam handsome while doing so I just wanted to kiss it off him. "Oh, hey Thals," he replied, still smiling that gods forsaken smile. I rolled my eyes, not sure how to act in front of your ex. It's been just less than half a year since we've been in contact and seen each other. Okay, so maybe I internet stalk him and Nico sends me pictures, but it's just that. Nothing more. Oh, and so I follow him around campus occasionally. That's it. We haven't had _any_ contact _whatsoever_ in the last five months. And before that it was one week. And before that it was two days, and before that was one month, and before that… "It's, uh, good…" I snapped my attention back to the boy who was, as much as I hated to admit, towering over me. I raised a quizzical eyebrow. "To see you. It's been good seeing you." And then he shifted the way his shoulders were positioned to move around me and slung his arm around Rachel. He walked away without another word. I stared at his back. Nico caught my attention and mouthed 'sorry'. I smiled lazily and shrugged, mouthing, 'who cares?' and he smiled faintly at me before rushing off.

I picked my water bottle up, not bothering to wipe the mess up, and then turned to my phone. A single crack ran down the half of it like a broken heart and I sighed. The black screen turned on and I could see the painful picture I'd set as my lock screen that I had yet to change. It was of me an Luke. He had his arms wrapped roundly waist and I was pushing his face away from mine as he leaned down and tried to give me a kiss. I looked so happy…

I tore my eyes away from the background and focused on the notification I'd received.

 _He thinks about you all the time, you know. It gets annoying how much he even just_ talks _about you!_ I smiled at the text from 'Neeks'.

 _He asks too many questions. Oh hey, what's Thal's favorite song again? Oh, I don't know, why not ask Nico?_ I laughed a little as I shook my phone lightly so any remaining glass shards would fall onto the floor. They made soft tinkling noises as they hit the cold floor of the empty corridor. I smiled sadly at them before crunching them under the heel of my combat boots, turning on my heel a bit, and walking forward to my next class, humming my favorite song under my breath.

 _Our_ favorite song.

* * *

I don't know what it was. Maybe the fact that he had dismissed me so quickly, or his beautiful smile, but I was quickly drawn back in. Normally, I would be cursing someone out for not even helping me pick up my stuff that _they_ had made me drop, but I couldn't care less. I felt sparks igniting somewhere inside me where the remains of my heart were and butterflies were fluttering around in my stomach. I sound like Silena. Dam it.

But I just can't help myself. No, not when it comes to him. He's like a magnet that keeps pulling me in, and I'm like Taylor Swift who can't resist feeding myself lies on how we are 'never ever ever' getting back together.

I grinned as I rolled over onto my back, looking at the pictures of us taped to my ceiling. Oh, we are _so_ getting back together.


	3. AN

Hi, so I'm just going to put this AN in a bunch of stories and... well, I just reread all of my stories and now I want to continue some of those, so I'll probably write them tomorrow. When I post this, don't expect an update immediately. Not even within a few days. maybe a week or so. I am posting this to notify you all that I will START writing again, and I also reread a lot and found a lot of typos and errors. So, yeah. These are the stories I want to continue and... yeah.

~ KianajLau, November 10, 2017. Besides, Star's Magic, I've been pretty inactive. Sorry.

AN WILL BE DELETED ONCE CHAPTERS ARE UP, BECAUSE AN'S ARE HORRIBLE WHEN YOU'RE EXPECTING FIVE CHAPTERS AND THERE ARE ONLY FOUR BECAUSE THERE ARE AN'S AND UGGHHHH


End file.
